


Be Advised

by senalishia



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Begging, Canonical Character Death, Drabble Collection, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Oral Sex, Skinny Dipping, Teasing, Trans Male Character, animal death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senalishia/pseuds/senalishia
Summary: A collection of the double drabbles I wrote for March 2019's Back to Middle Earth Month bingo event, using the prompts from the card "Be Advised... this is the Glorestor card!" The stories follow the progression of Erestor and Glorfindel's developing relationship.





	1. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: On the Battlefield
> 
> A rescue is a great beginning to any romance

Even in their victory, chaos embroiled the highlands of Mordor; Erestor remained on his guard as he trudged back, though his hand had never quite grown accustomed to holding a sword rather than a pen.

Across the plateau, a few Elven soldiers bore Gil-galad's body away; one followed behind resting Aiglos over her shoulder. He started toward them, then halted altogether. Did he need to see the ruin the Enemy's hand had inflicted? Wouldn't he rather remember his King as he had lived, planning strategy and cracking jokes with the command staff--Elbereth, had it only been that morning?

“Watch out!” someone shouted.

His head whipped to the left--nothing. To the right--a warg-mounted orc charged at him with frightening speed. He scrambled for his sword.

_Fwit!_ An arrow appeared in the orc’s neck. _Fwit!_ Another pierced the warg's eye. Hooves grew louder behind him just before he felt himself being lifted and thrown over the back of a horse.

He scrambled into the saddle in front of the rider as they slowed to a canter, and twisted to see who he had to thank for the rescue.

Of course. _Of course_ it was him.

“My deepest gratitude, Lord Glorfindel,” he muttered.


	2. View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A whole weekend free
> 
> Erestor enjoys some of the beautiful sights that can be found in the woods of Imladris.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to learn some Quenya days of the week in this chapter! Menelya is the day before Valanya, the last and “chief day of the week”; Elenya is the day after.

About an hour before sunset on Menelya, Erestor was surprised to discover that he had absolutely no work left to do. He knew the look Elrond would give him if he asked before Elenya at the earliest if there was anything else he needed. He suddenly had an entire day free to do anything he wanted.

He decided that a nice long walk through the valley would be an excellent way to spend what remained of the day. The Eldar were not meant to spend as much time indoors as he had lately.

Deep into the forest, he entered a small clearing and found Glorfindel practicing sword forms with deliberate grace, golden hair pulled into a simple tail and clad only in a pair of loose trousers.

Erestor had to remind himself it was impolite to stare, and felt heat rise to his face nonetheless. It wasn't as if he didn't know Glorfindel had a body fair to look upon, but the sight of it affected him more strongly than he would have expected.

“Pardon me,” he stammered. 

Glorfindel calmly entered a resting stance, then turned to him, and smiled. “Erestor! Nice to see you finally getting some fresh air!”


	3. Tender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rescuing a small child or animal together
> 
> Erestor rescues a kitten

Glorfindel encountered the normally stern, dignified loremaster crouched on the ground, speaking softly to the underside of a bush.

“Come on, now. It's all right. You're safe. Lord Glorfindel,” he continued in exactly the same tone, “you're going to drive him further in. If you come any closer I'll break your toes.”

Glorfindel froze and watched as Erestor darted his arm in, quick as lightning, and pulled out a mewing orange ball of fur so tiny it almost disappeared in even his slender hand.

“There we are. I'm not so bad, am I? Let's get you somewhere warm,” Erestor cooed, stroking the kitten’s head and wrapping it up in a fold of his cloak. “He's one of Anarincë’s newest litter. Poor old girl ran afoul of a fox last night, I'm afraid. Elrohir has the rest set up in the kitchen already, but this one,” he bopped it gently on the nose, “is very adventurous for a young man his age.”

Glorfindel pointedly ignored the fluttering tightness in his chest; he’d been sent to Middle-earth for a purpose, and had no need for distraction by sharp-tongued scholars with unexpected tender sides.

“Quite a brave little soldier,” he agreed gravely.


	4. Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Negotiating with Thranduil
> 
> Negotiations between the elf kingdoms can be exhausting

Erestor stretched as he stepped from the many-chambered palace into the sun-dappled woods. “Ah, there you are, Glorfindel.”

Glorfindel half-smiled. “Sorry for disappearing. Never quite got used to the Sindar's habit of burrowing underground.”

“No need to apologize.” Erestor kneaded the back of his neck. “You weren't sent along to protect me from our supposed _allies_.”

“That bad?”

“Oh, it’s all posturing, I think. Thranduil and Amroth are both still finding their equilibrium; they want to be seen as strong, capable leaders, and it makes them a bit...competitive.” He sighed.

He seemed frightfully drained by it. Before Glorfindel could talk himself out of the idea, he stepped behind Imladris's poor spokesperson and began massaging his shoulders, keenly attentive for any sign his touch was unwanted.

For many minutes there was no sound but their breathing, but Erestor relaxed noticeably the longer Glorfindel worked at his tense muscles. He groaned softly as Glorfindel found a paricularly stiff spot just at the base of his neck.

“That feels...quite nice,” said Erestor. “Thank you.”

“Of course. You ought to have someone around to take care of you,” Glorfindel replied, and immediately worried whether he had shown too much of his heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Babysitting the Twins
> 
> Storytime with Glorfindel

Technically, Erestor was the one responsible for the twins’ wellbeing while their parents were away; Glorfindel was merely _around_ a lot of the time. Not that he minded the extra pair of eyes. The boys could be uncannily mature for their age in a way that forcibly reminded him they were not entirely elvish, but they also got into far more trouble than he would have expected.

Glorfindel had captured their attention with a story, and Erestor found himself almost as rapt as they were. He had never, of course, pressed for details about Glorfindel's past, but he was a historian at heart, and savored these spontaneous moments of openness as he would a fine wine.

“You see, Eärendil had never been allowed beyond even the innermost gate. The biggest body of water he had ever seen was the ornamental pond in front of Ecthelion's house. So explaining _his_ name was a bit more difficult than ‘well just look at these dazzling golden locks of mine’...”

Erestor suppressed the urge to write all this down; he would still probably jot some notes once his time was his own again. But for now, the cadence of Glorfindel's voice was entrancing enough.


	6. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Listening to the Balrog story...again
> 
> Erestor has a private word with Glorfindel

Erestor had been watching Glorfindel from across the Hall of Fire all evening, marshaling his courage. Better to say what he intended and have it done with, one way or another.

Then Lindir, curse him, started in with, “ _They fled the Hidden City as it fell…_ ” and when he looked again, Glorfindel was gone. Erestor barely noticed him slipping out a side door, and hurried to follow.

“Sorry,” said Glorfindel once he caught up. “I'd just rather not…”

“No, I completely understand.” Erestor glanced up and down the empty corridor. “I'd hoped to speak to you in private in any case. If you don't mind.”

“Of course, what is it?”

Just. Tell him. “Based on what I've observed, I believe the two of us would probably enjoy--k-kissing each other. Do you agree, or am I--atrociously off the mark--?”

Seconds stretched into long years as he waited for a reaction. Then Glorfindel grinned sheepishly. “No, you've skewered me. That's not at all what I was sent here for, you know.”

Erestor bowed his head, “I know--I apologize--”

Glorfindel lifted his chin gently. “What I mean is, you're worth it.” He leaned in, slowly but without hesitation, until their lips met.


	7. Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Being in trouble and rescued by the other
> 
> Glorfindel helps Erestor deal with some tough feelings

Elrond kept them both very busy, so Glorfindel felt guilty but not entirely surprised when he realized that _no one_ had seen Erestor in a day and a half. He hoped, faintly, that he had simply taken a well-deserved break from his unreasonable workload.

He knocked on Erestor’s door and was relieved to hear at least a weak, “Yes?”

Erestor lay on his bed, fully clothed, one arm flung over his eyes. It seemed as if he may not have moved from that position for some time. Glorfindel sat down next to him and, after a moment's consideration, took hold of his free hand. “What's wrong?”

“Only my own foolishness,” Erestor muttered.

“I'll listen anyway.”

Erestor shifted his arm and looked at him. “Every few centuries Men rediscover the humor in suggesting that all elves are so feminine it is impossible to tell an _ellon_ from an _elleth_.” He grimaced. “Normally I'm not this distressed by it.”

“You have every right. I know you worked hard to be recognized as who you are.”

“And I succeeded, and that should be the end of it, and yet the fear creeps in still.” Erestor squeezed his hand. “Your support is appreciated, however.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Getting drunk on miruvor
> 
> Stuck in a snowstorm+getting drunk together

Erestor hadn’t been aware an elf could get drunk on only _miruvor_. But after two days pinned down in a snowstorm in the middle of the wilderness, he and Glorfindel had repeatedly pressed each other to drink through their emergency supplies ‘to maintain their strength’, and now he felt decidedly...unbalanced.

He also felt delightfully warm, but that could possibly be attributed to his being cuddled up against Glorfindel’s broad chest, wrapped in his strong arms. As Glorfindel began to gently stroke his hair, it occurred to Erestor that he might normally feel embarrassed, or question whether this level of intimacy was appropriate for the current stage of their relationship. But all of that now seemed less important than the utter pleasure of the sensation.

Eventually, though, he wanted something more. He wriggled up until he could reach Glorfindel’s face and kissed him firmly on the lips. Oh, that was nice. Things improved further when he recalled the benefits of using tongue, and Glorfindel reciprocated. 

Anything he might later regret was tomorrow’s problem.

Glorfindel smiled hazily at him when they finally broke away from each other for a moment. “Should take you out drinking with me more often,” he murmured.


	9. Pretense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Swimming in the Bruinen
> 
> It’s a patently transparent excuse to get naked together, and they both know it.
> 
> (This is where it starts getting sexy.)

Erestor was well aware of the likely outcome when he accepted Glorfindel's invitation to go swimming together. Indeed, he could hardly have been persuaded to do so for less. The Bruinen ran chilly even on such a scorching summer day, and he rarely enjoyed doing anything undressed.

That being said, he found himself abashedly gratified at Glorfindel's openly appreciative stare as he entered the water. The chill did have a refreshing element, and was in any case continually countered as he brushed against Glorfindel's warm body an improbable number of times.

Eventually he wearied of indulging the pretense, took Glorfindel’s hand, and pressed him into a deep kiss. Before long, Erestor lay on the grassy riverbank, buried in hungry caresses. 

He felt an unforeseen stab of anxiety, as Glorfindel took hold of his erection, that he would be found--inadequate. But Glorfindel seemed interested only in discovering the breathy moans he could elicit with his touch, which Erestor was increasingly helpless to suppress.

Golden hair slipped through his fingers as Glorfindel removed to conduct further investigations through the use of his mouth. Even as ecstacy overwhelmed him, Erestor began to plot the things he would do to Glorfindel's body in return.


	10. Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hiding from Lindir
> 
> They can't just enjoy their afterglow in peace
> 
> (Yeah, there's more sexiness in this one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Tolkien's work, not mine

Once he had Glorfindel panting and jerking his hips, Erestor relaxed his grip and regressed to merely tracing small circles under the head of his cock. This evoked a growly whine of such singular desperation Erestor almost had to laugh.

“Erestor, _please--_ ”

“Hmm, you're so pretty when you beg.” Erestor smirked. After that, he barely had to do anything more before Glorfindel came with a hoarse, drawn-out cry.

They might have dozed, wrapped the warm sun and each other, for the rest of the afternoon, except--

“Do you hear that?” Glorfindel murmured.

Erestor heard many things, but listened for something other than running water and calling birds.

“ _\--and hoarded gold in gleaming grot, All these he had and heeded not--_ ” a voice drifted on the air.

Lindir. He was headed straight for them, damn him.

Glorfindel retrieved Erestor's carefully hung over-robe from its branch and tossed it to him, then started pulling on his own tunic. “If we move fast I think we can keep that stand of firs between us and him all the way to my window.”

Erestor raised an eyebrow. “Your room is on the second floor.”

“Did I tire you out too much for a little climbing?”


	11. Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I’ll show you my sword if you show me yours…”
> 
> Glorfindel catches Erestor playing with his sword
> 
> (This chapter is, improbably, entirely G-rated)

“Well isn’t this a fine-looking piece of work.”

Glofindel hadn’t expected his comment to startle Erestor so badly, but the poor thing jumped a foot in the air like he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t--not a reaction one ought to indulge when handling a naked blade. 

“It is merely the weapon I carried during the assault on Barad-dur,” Erestor demured.

“What’s the occasion?”

“That incident in the mountains led me to worry I had let my martial skills...lapse, a bit.” Every word seemed plucked out of him as if they were hairs on his head. “I thought I might make time to practice a few forms.”

Glorfindel thought he had acquitted himself admirably, but he’d learned how anxious Erestor could get when he didn’t feel he measured up to his own standards. And he wasn’t going to miss an opportunity to spar with him for once. “Wonderful! I have a couple of hours free, just let me get my gear.”

By the look on Erestor’s face, that was the opposite of what he wanted to hear. “I fear you will not find me an adequate partner...”

Glorfindel had to smile at how foolish his beloved could be sometimes.


End file.
